Delirium
by Nykemirs
Summary: "¿Y si todo fuera la invención de una mente perturbaba? ¿Y si nada de eso fuera real?..." Tras su llegada a la Tierra, Vegeta despierta encerrado en un manicomio, su fuerza parece haber desaparecido y todas las evidencias de su vida hasta ese momento son descaradamente manipuladas por aquellos que dicen tratar de ayudarle. Sólo tiene dos opciones: rebelarse o renunciar a su mente.


_¡Nihao~! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto. ^^_

_De ante mano querría aclarar que no soy psicóloga, ni psiquiatra y tampoco lo estoy estudiando ni tengo la intención de hacerlo, así que si a lo largo del fic ven algún error les agradecería que lo dijeran para poder arreglarlo. Toda la información que utilizo ha sido sacada de Internet y de varios libros y películas (si les interesa este tema les recomiendo "Los reglones torcidos de Dios" y "Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco" ambos libros me han sido de gran ayuda para poder publicar ésto y además me han encantado *.*). Además les pido un poco de paciencia porque necesito ir documentándome para cada nuevo cap._

_Espero que disfruten leyendo y les guste este "delirio", nunca mejor dicho. xP_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo sólo hago ésto como entretenimiento, sin ningún animo de lucro. _

* * *

– **Prólogo **

Miles y miles de fugaces destellos que morían en la negrura del firmamento, efímeras lágrimas que parecían cruzar el cielo entre las estáticas estrellas que adornan la noche. Los fríos susurros de la brisa nocturna acariciando el tierno césped del prado y jugando entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Mientras que diminutas gotas de rojo carmesí caían sobre la verde hierba tiñéndola con aquel cálido color.

Su sangre resbalaba con lentitud por la desnuda piel que es azotada por la fría brisa de la noche, antes de caer fugaz sobre el suelo. Entretanto que los débiles jadeos que escapaban de sus labios se convertían en un suave eco que se perdía entre el viento.

Un paso, luego otro, y otro, en un inútil intento por alejarse de allí para encontrar un lugar oculto donde pasar la noche. Un sudor frío cruzó su frente y bajó por su espalda en forma de escalofrío, mientras que las imágenes parecían bailar de forma enfermiza ante sus ojos cansados; los oscuros tonos verdes confundiéndose con los negros mientras invadían los azules de aquel cielo adornado de perseídas, árboles que serpenteaban, el suelo que parecía agitarse con cada nuevo paso... Pasó su mano enguantada por sus ojos, retirando de ellos el sudor con el vago intento de que su visión se estabilizara. De nuevo un paso más, seguido por otro en aquella caminata infernal que parecía no tener fin. Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada paso, y entre la sangre y el sudor ya se empezaban a adivinar las ampollas entre las zonas quemadas o las costras de sangre seca de alguna de sus heridas.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza con aquel nuevo paso que su cuerpo se negaba a realizar mientras que oía retumbar en sus oídos los acelerados latidos de su corazón. De nuevo se vio obligado a pasar la mano por su frente para retirar aquel sudor frió que poco a poco había ido humedeciendo su piel, la cual apenas permanecía oculta del cada vez más helado viento de la noche entre sus ropa destrozada y su armadura resquebrajada.

El susurro de una maldición se infiltró entre sus numerosos jadeos al sentir como la rodilla le fallaba con aquel nuevo paso, provocando que cayera al suelo con un golpe seco que durante un instante le impidió respirar. El dolor, despiadado e impasible, azotó todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. El sabor a tierra húmeda invadiendo su boca, su respiración entrecortada intentado normalizar el desbocado ritmo de sus latidos, las finas briznas de hierba siendo acariciadas por el frío de la noche, el dolor... El inevitable dolor fue todo lo que sintió antes de caer en la negrura de la inconsciencia, ignorando por completo que una silueta desconocida se acercaba a él.

* * *

_Noche de San Lorenzo, Vegeta herido y una desconocida silueta... Así acaba este corto prólogo :P_

_No duden en comentar que los review son como droga para cualquier escritor (no recuerdo dónde leí eso pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo xD)._

_¿Review? _


End file.
